


Markiplier x Reader: Falling Asleep

by KingOfHearts709



Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fanfic, Markiplier - Freeform, Nightmare, Torture, be careful with this story, markipliergame, seriously, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:04:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nightmare has been haunting you. What'll make it go away?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Markiplier x Reader: Falling Asleep

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, you guys. Be warned, because there is a trigger warning for violence, cutting, and torture. Viewer discretion is advised.  
> Also, the nightmare is based off of my own nightmare, and honestly, writing this made me feel better. x

“(YN), you okay?” Mark asked suddenly in the café.  
“What?” you asked back, whipping your head up and speaking a bit too surprised.  
“You’re, like, all out of it.”  
“I’m fine, just...this really bad nightmare thing happened.”  
“You want to tell me about it?” You looked around at the busy café and the many people talking around it.  
“Later,” you decided. “It’s kind of...crowded here.” Mark checked the surroundings and nodded slowly.  
“You sure?” he asked.  
“Yeah,” you nodded assuringly.  
The nightmare.  
You weren’t even sure if it was a nightmare.  
About an hour later, you were still with Mark in his house, lost in your thoughts yet again.  
“(YN),” the voice finally got through your seemingly unconscious brain.  
“What?” you asked. “Were you talking? Sorry.”  
“No, I just asked if you wanted to tell me about that bad nightmare thing.” You looked down.  
“I don’t want to go into detail about it... It might take a while,” you admitted.  
“It’s okay.” Mark held out his arms. “Do I look like I’m going anywhere?”  
“Not exactly, what with your pyjama predicament.”  
“Yeah, exactly. So tell me, and I don’t care how gruesome it is.” You took a deep breath.  
“Well,” you began, “I was, like, half-asleep. And I was really relaxed, you know, like someone was giving me a backrub or something. And then, it was like someone was choking me.” You took a deep breath. “They threatened me with knives, and I don’t even know who it was. They spoke really deep and creepy. They...” You took another deep breath. You weren’t sure if you could keep going when tears came to your eyes and your voice cracked. “They tortured me, Mark.” You sniffed loudly and brought a hand up to your mouth. “They played tic-tac-toe and hangman on my calves...and cut lines on my shins. They choked me until I couldn’t breath, and...they killed you in front of me, and they...cut your throat...and you were crying and were...really scared...and there was blood all...around you...but I didn’t bleed at all. I just...bled nothing...” You closed your eyes, hating yourself, hating your brain, just hating everything.  
A warm pair of arms wrapped around you and hugged you tight as you cried into your hand.  
“It’s okay, friend,” Mark assured, knowing that saying the word ‘friend’ would make you feel better. “It’s not real.”  
“I woke up and I checked...everything. My calves, my throat... That’s why...I called you...this morning...because I wasn’t sure...if you were alive...”  
“I’m alive, friend, it’s okay,” Mark repeated. You nodded, sitting in the embrace for as long as Mark would hold you, and you didn’t care how long that was.  
After a minute or two, Mark let go of the embrace.  
“You okay?” he asked, making you look at him very slowly.  
“No, I’m never okay,” you said, giving a half-smile and chuckling. “There’s seriously something wrong with my brain.”  
“There’s something wrong with all of our brains.” Mark stood and had you stand with him. “Hungry?”  
“Comfort food, please. I need cupcakes and candy.”  
“Luckily for you, V-day was only a few days ago, so I have plenty of cupcakes and candy left.”  
“I used to. Until I ate them all.” Mark laughed heartily, as if you hadn’t just experienced a nightmare. It was what you needed then.  
“Here,” Mark smiled, handing you the last of the pink frosted sprinkled cupcakes.  
“Too bad they’re not donuts,” you said, biting into one and feeling better.  
“Why?”  
“Smosh reference.” Mark shrugged and chuckled.  
“Okay, then, YouTube girl.”  
“Hey, you’re on YouTube, remember.”  
“Yes. that’s true, but I don’t make references every ding-dang-day.”  
“...Did you just reference yourself?” Mark raised an eyebrow.  
“No...,” he said, drawing out the words. “I have no ding-dang-idea what you’re talking about.”  
“You did it again, YouTube boy.”  
“Okay, fine, I’ll stop. But seriously, you’re okay now?” You rolled your eyes, now onto your fourth mini-cupcake.  
“Jeez, why’re you asking? It’s not real, anyways.”  
“Yeah, but...it sounds scarring.” You closed your eyes and shook your head. “Sorry, bad timing on that word.”  
“Basically.”  
“Well...you ever have a bad dream like that again, you call me and tell me, ‘cause I don’t want you losing sleep over this.”  
“Question. What’s worse? Having insomnia, or being afraid to fall asleep?”  
“It’s even worse when you have both.”  
“True, true.”  
That next night, it happened again.  
You weren’t expecting it, but you felt relaxed, like last time. You could practically feel the hands slowly pressing out the knots in your shoulders until you felt you couldn’t breath again.  
You couldn’t tell how long you were asleep for this nightmare, but to you it had only felt a mere hour. You awoke, terrified and in your dark bedroom. It was four in the morning, so you doubted you would get back to sleep like this. Your hand, shaking and white, moved to your calf and checked for scars. The cuts had been deep in this nightmare...if it even was a nightmare. Your skin was intact with itself, and you couldn’t help but panic when the feeling of a hand came to your throat. You picked up your phone and dialed Mark’s number. You stopped and hung up the phone immediately after. He was probably asleep.  
Then the phone rang back and displayed Mark’s number.  
“Hello?” you answered.  
“You called me, what happened?” he asked, seemingly alert by the clearness of his voice.  
“I’m sorry I woke you up, it’s nothing.” You rubbed your eyes.  
“You had the nightmare again, didn’t you?”  
“...Yeah.”  
“Did you... I mean, did anything different happen?”  
“You weren’t in it this time...but the cuts...were really deep. It was like...they were cutting off my skin in pieces.” You tried not to panic while you talked.  
“You can come over here, if you’d like,” Mark said after a few seconds.  
“No, I don’t need to,” you replied. “We can still hang out tomorrow, though.” It went silent for a moment.  
“Okay, if that’s what you really want. Just...stay safe, okay? Don’t let yourself believe it’s real.”  
“I know. Goodnight, Mark. See you...later today.” You hung up, the faint ‘goodnight’ from Mark echoing from the speaker as you did so.  
The next day, you found yourself lounging on Mark's couch, curled into a ball in the corner. The feelings of dread wouldn't leave your system, and that deep voice kept murmuring in your ear.  
"(YN), can you hear me?" it said. You sighed.  
"I don't want to," you said quietly. It was then that Mark came into your vision, a confused expression lacing his face.  
"Why not?" he asked. It had been Mark talking, not the voice.  
"Oh, God, I'm sorry," you sighed, rubbing your eyes. "I thought... I didn't know it was you talking." Mark nodded, then handed you a cup of tea.  
"Did you... I mean, did you think it was the voice from your...nightmare?" You shrugged and took a sip of the drink.  
"I don't know what's what or who's who anymore. I'm just so tired and scared and it's not fair." Mark sat beside you and squeezed your shoulders reassuringly.  
"Well, the voice can't get you, and neither will I," he said. You nodded and gulped the rest of the tea, albeit it burning your tongue a bit.  
"I'm tired. I need to go home and try sleeping again." Mark checked the clock on the wall, which read the late time of 11:15 p.m.  
"How about you just sleep here tonight?" he suggested, looking back. "I mean, I just don't want you to be afraid of anything. And if you need me, I'm just upstairs." You sighed.  
"Alright, I'll stay on the couch," you agreed. "Your guest bedroom would freak me out."  
"Okay. I'll just grab some blankets and a pillow, you set yourself up and then off to happy, fun-time land!"  
"Yeah." Mark stood up and walked towards a closet. "If I'm lucky."  
Night fell.  
Mark had to be asleep by now, as far as you knew.  
You were still awake, too afraid to close your eyes, but afraid to keep them open at the same time. Your head was sunk into the pillow, your feet peeking out from the edge of the blanket. You quickly pulled them underneath for fear of being grabbed and taken away by an unknown force.  
Your eyelids were falling closed.  
You couldn’t stay awake any longer.  
You drifted to sleep.  
“(YN)!” a deep voice said your name. You opened your eyes to see a blurred out face in front of you, all sideways and concerned.  
“Who are you?” you asked in a panic, your brain still in nightmare mode.  
“It’s Mark!” Your brain tried to register the name until it finally came to you that you had been dreaming. The night terror was over as far as you knew.  
“...Mark?” you said after a minute, voice shaking visibly.  
“Yes,” he replied, hand on your shoulder.  
“Is this a nightmare still?” Mark sighed and squeezed your shoulder slowly and softly, only to insure that he wouldn’t hurt you in any way.  
“No,” he said quietly. “You’re awake now.” You let out a breath you didn’t know you had been holding as you rubbed your palms over your eyes, causing the world to seem a bit clearer. It was Mark, thankfully, sitting on the ground in front of you, his eyes shifting from parts of your face.  
“It was... It wasn’t real, right?” you asked.  
“It wasn’t real,” Mark assured. At that, you began crying.  
“They wouldn’t stop...killing you, Mark,” you said after a minute as your voice went back to normal.  
“I’m alive, don’t worry,” Mark said, assuring you of reality.  
“I think... I think I’m okay now.” You covered yourself up in the blankets like before, resting your head back down.  
“Uh... I think...,” Mark began, then rubbed his neck nervously. “I really don’t think you should be sleeping alone, (YN).” You stayed silent, waiting for an explanation. “I mean...this nightmare...it always happens when you’re alone. I mean...I just think that having someone else in the room might make it go away.”  
“Are you...asking me to sleep in your room?” you asked slowly, face now halfway under the covers.  
“I really think it’ll keep the nightmare from happening. I’m just trying to be reasonable and not weird in any way.”  
“I don’t know. It might help.” You looked off to the side. Mark held out his arms.  
“Come on,” he said, practically ushering you towards him. You sat up, very slowly, so as to let Mark lead you upstairs, considering that if you tried to walk on your own, you would fall over after the first step.  
Mark kept you upright until he got you into bed, where you buried yourself in blankets and pillows. He took the other side of the bed and watched as you turned to face him.  
“Goodnight, Mark,” you said, scooting over to him and pressing your face into the pillow next to him.  
“Night, (YN),” Mark replied, closing his eyes after you. “Have good dreams.” You mumbled an incoherent response as Mark slipped an arm behind your head.  
For this night, for this one night, you felt safe, and nothing could hurt you as long as Mark was there.


End file.
